Wedding Bells
by BroadwayNeon
Summary: What I though the JavaJunkie wedding would have been like. Enjoy and review please!


**Just an idea I had! Enjoy and review!**

It was a beautiful fall morning when Lorelai woke up.

Today was not just any day.

Today, she would walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Danes.

And that was a feeling that she was unable to shake.

Surprisingly, she got up earlier than expected.

The coffeepot was stirring until she heard a knock on the door, which she abruptly ran to get.

Sookie walked into the house, excitedly carrying breakfast for the entire bridal party.

"It's your wedding day!"

"I KNOW!"

The two best friends embraced as if they were sixteen.

Sookie came in, put her things down, and sat with Lorelai at the kitchen table.

"I can't believe the day is finally here." Lorelai said, glancing at her ring.

It had been almost two years since Luke had re-confessed his love to Lorelai, and they had been going string ever since.

"So, when is everyone else coming?"

"In about an hour, I thinlk. Rory went out for a bir, she didn't say where, though. Hey, thanks."

"For what, bride?"

"Just for being there. I love you, Sook."

On a day filled with love, that small comment just added even more love to the mixture.

Meanwhile, Luke was getting ready in his apartment above the diner.

It was a strange feeling to be called the "groom," but one that he was ready to be called.

Jess, TJ, Kirk, and Jackson were also getting ready in the apartment.

The whiskey was overflowing, but the five men maintained a strong grip on their alcohol consumption.

Luke then looked at his tuxedo. The jacket and pants were both black, but had a white shirt and purple tie. It was the perfect look for a fall wedding.

"Let's toast to Luke." Jackson said, passing out the shot glasses and flask.

"To Luke!" The five said. Luke looked around, and the anticipation to see Lorelai increased.

Meanwhile, the girls had arrived and were in hair and makeup. Lorelai's bridal party included Liz, April, Rory, and Sookie.

"Girls, I love you so much, and as a token of that love, I got you something."

The bride returned with purple bags, all monogrammed with the women's initials.

There was a shriek of excitement that came over the bridal party as they opened their bags.

It was a happy moment on an extremely happy day.

A few hours later, it was time to put on the dress.

Rory walked with her mother up to the master bedroom, and they sat and looked at the beautiful lace dress for a minute. The dress, not the original one that was picked out, was beautiful. It was covered in lace and had capped sleeves and a v neck. The skirt had a beautiful a line cut, and extended to a train.

"Mom, I can't wait to watch you get married to your soulmate."

"I can't wait to marry my soulmate." Lorelai said, smiling.

Rory helped her mother put on her dress and veil, and by the end of it, she looked like a bride.

Rory went and made sure the whole bridal party was ready, and went downstairs to a waiting Richard and Emily.

Lorelai cascaded down the stairs, and everyone in the room was shocked.

"What happened to our baby girl?" Richard asked.

When Lorelai reached the bottom, she hugged her dad, saying, "Your little girl grew up, daddy."

Tears started to flow, but there was little time for that as the limo pulled up.

It was Lorelai's last ride as a Gilmore.

All of Stars Hollow came out for the wedding the whole town had been waiting for.

The church was packed, but there was a happy vibe that took through the air.

Once everyone inside was seated, Luke, along with the pastor, came down the aisle.

Next was TJ with Liz, followed by Kirk with April, Sookie with Jackson, and finally, Rory with Jess.

Behind the doors, Richard and Lorelai had a moment to themselves.

"Are you ready?"

"Daddy, I've been ready since the day I met Luke in that diner all those years ago."

"Here Comes The Bride" started to play as the church doors opened.

Tears pooled in Luke's eyes as Lorelai came down the aisle.

Lorelai looked at the people in the pews as she walked. The amount of attention she was receiving at that very moment was something she would never forget.

Finally, after what felt like forever, they made it to the altar.

The minister opened the ceremony.

"Please be seated." The congregation sat down.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Lorelai and Luke, one that we have waited for quite some time here in Stars Hollow."

The guests laughed.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"We do." Richard said, giving Lorelai's hand to Luke.

"I have spoken many times with Lorelai and Luke before this day, and I was most taken back by the love they have for one another. Both the bride and groom would like to thank their friends and family for being here today. Both Lorelai and Luke would also like to acknowledge the people who aren't here today, such as Luke's parents and Lorelai's grandmother."

Both Luke and Lorelai looked at each other, and Lorelai held her almost husband's hand.

Before they knew it, it was time for the vows. Luke went first.

"Lorelai, I never thought that the woman who I served coffee to all those years would end up becoming my wife. We have been through the trials and tribulations of getting here, and I am so proud to be standing here now I know that they say that many people never find their soulmate, but I have found that in you."

Lorelai started to tear up.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, I promise to love you, laugh with you, and serve you coffee every morning. I will hold your hand when you need reassurance, hold you when you're scared, and love you for always. When I am around, I will not let any harm get to you. Here today, in front of everyone, I take you as my wife."

There was not a dry eye in the house.

"Luke, how am I going to surpass that?" Lorelai chuckled, with tears down her cheeks.

"Luke, I am standing here today in this dress that costs more than the diner because I love you. You are much more than a boyfriend or fiancé. You are my best friend. Over the years, I went from liking you, to like liking you, to loving you. You are the thing in my life that I know will always stand the test of time. You make me want to be a better woman because you are such an honprable man. I never thought we would be here today, but I am so glad that we are. As your wife, I will only come into the diner twice a day to annoy you, be there for you, and take care of you when you're sick. I love you, Luke, and it is my honor to be your wife."

After the emotional vows, the rings were exchanged before the end of the ceremony.

"Do you Luke take Lorelai to be your wife?"

"Hell yeah I do!"

"Do you Lorelai take Luke to be your husband?"

"Yeah, of course I do!"

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife! Luke, kiss the bride!"

Luke passionately kissed his wife as applause erwupted in the background.

"I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Danes."

The newlyweds raised their arms, kissed, and practically ran down the aisle.

"We did it, babe."

"We did do it, Mrs. Danes."

And with that, they were off to the reception.

 **Hope you enjoyed this! Review please!**


End file.
